Daddy, Who Is She?
by Courtnerrr
Summary: Cayden is a 16 year old girl who goes to Hogwarts. She's lived with her father her entire life, and has no idea who her mother is. This story has a lot of flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Harry Potter. I do however own Cayden.

**Author's Note:** I have no idea how I got the idea for this story. It sort of came to me. Try to guess who the mother is, if you're right you get a cookie.

**Daddy, Who Is She?  
Chapter One**

Sixteen years ago, I was born. I don't know much more than that. I do know that it was on August 13th, 2001. My mother left a few months after I was born, and Daddy refuses to talk about her.

I wish I knew who she was, at least, but my mind told me that was never going to happen.

I remembered the talks I overheard when I was little, "She looks so much like you, no one would ever be able to tell what happened."

"That's the thing, as much as I should, I don't regret any moment of it."

"Sweetie, you know how your father will be if he finds out."

"Mum," My father sighed, "Maybe he doesn't have to know?"

So obviously, based on the various versions of that conversation that I had heard throughout my life, Daddy being with my mother was a bad thing.

Daddy and I were close, we always had been, seeing as it was just us. "Caydie," Daddy whined, tickling me, "I'm bored."

I laughed, I was ten then, "Daddy," I whined back, "You're thirty. Amuse yourself."

He pulled me into his lap, "I don't wanna."

I giggled, "Stop being such a little kid." He tugged lightly on my white-blonde hair, "Daddy!"

"That hurt?" He asked, smiling at me as he tickled my sides again.

I squirmed in his lap, "Stop!"

"Stop what?" He kept tickling me.

"That!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't." He smiled at me, but stopped anyway, "You're going to Hogwarts next year." He said, "Are you excited?"

I shrugged, "Did my mom go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"What house was she in?"

"Cayden," He looked at me, "Not today, okay?"

"Why can't you tell me what house?"

"I will when you turn seventeen."

"But Daddy!"

"Cayden Elizabeth Malfoy, no." That was the final word, when Daddy used my whole name.

"Okay." There was a long awkward silence as I sat in Daddy's lap, "What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Slytherin."

"But I'm not evil!"

"But you're a Malfoy." He ran his hands through my hair, "And Malfoys are always in Slytherin."

On my 11th birthday that year, my Hogwarts letter came.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train will leave Platform 9 3/4 at 11 o' clock AM on Sunday September 2nd. We look forward to seeing you there, please sent an owl with your acceptance or rejection by August 20th, 2012._

_- Zachary Wilson   
-- Deputy Headmaster_

Attached to the letter was my supply list.

_Necessities:  
- 3 black robes   
- 1 pointed black hat   
- 1 pewter cauldron   
- 2 pairs of dragon hide gloves   
- 1 wand_

_Books:  
- _Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk   
- _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch   
- _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshott   
- _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling   
- _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore   
- _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger   
- _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander   
- _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble   
- _Stars, Sky, Planets_ by Cassidy Greene_

_Students are allowed to have an owl, cat, rat, or toad._

_First years may not have a broom._

I blinked, a small smile on my face as I read the letter. Daddy wasn't home from work yet, but as soon as he got home, I'd show him. Harkey, one of our two house elves, stood next to me, "What is your excitement, Young Mistress?"

"I got my letter for school!" I exclaimed, extremely happy. Harkey had belonged to my grandparents, but Grandfather handed him down to us. The other elf, Emmet, was down in the kitchen, making dinner for later.

"That is very good, Young Mistress. Master will be very proud of you." Harkey said, smiling, "I heards him--," He cut himself off, "Bad Harkey!" He exclaimed, throwing himself against the wall, "Bad Harkey!"

I pulled him away from the wall, "You aren't bad Harkey." I said.

"Harkey almost said what he heard Master saying in his chambers." Harkey exclaimed, throwing himself against the wall again, "Bad Harkey."

I sighed, "Harkey. Daddy's not like your old master, Daddy's nicer." It was true.

"Harkey can't speak bad of Old Master."

I looked at him, "Why don't you go help Emmet?" I asked, "I'm going to go up to Daddy's library and look around."

"Okay, Young Mistress." Harkey said, walking to the kitchens.

I sighed as I walked up to Daddy's library. I walked along the shelves, looking for a good novel. For coming from a family that was so dead against Muggleborns, he had a lot of Muggle novels. One of the author's I had fallen in love with was William Shakespeare, I searched the shelves, and saw Romeo and Juliet.

I grabbed it, and fell into one of Daddy's black comfortable armchairs. I opened the book and began reading.

A few hours later, I was on Act Four, and Daddy came in, "Harkey told me you got your letter." He said, coming up from behind and draping his arms around me.

I jumped, marked my page and looked at Daddy, "Yeah, on my birthday too."

"It's your birthday?" He teased, kissing the top of my head. "Go change into something fancy-ish." He said, pulling me up and lightly tapping me to get me out of the library, "We're going out."

"Like what kind of fancy?"

"A skirt and a nice shirt. Or a dress."

I nodded, walking towards my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. I own Cayden Malfoy and her friends (introduced in this chapter)._

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the lack of update. I was thinking about how to write this. And pictures of my characters are on my profile. Credit for the "banner idea" goes to theferretmenace._

_And I have a new format for the writing. This chapter and next is pure flashback (just about) and fourth chapter will start Cayden's sixth year._

**Daddy, Who Is She?**

Chapter Two

**August 17th, 2017 – 4:32 PM**

My eleventh birthday feels like it was so long ago. I mean, it has been five years, so I guess it _has_ been a while. I remember that evening though, Daddy and I had such an amazing time.

**August 13th, 2012 – 7:09 PM**

"Alright Cay," Daddy looked over the menu, "Pick anything."

I looked over the menu, everything looked so expensive, and not a lot of it looked appetizing. Mainly because I didn't even know what any of it was. "What is it Daddy?"

"Do you want me to order for you?"

I shook my head, "Can't we just go get some burgers or something?" I asked, "I don't want to do the 'fancy dining' thing."

Daddy smiled, "Thank god!" He muttered, "Come on." He stood up, heading out again.

We flooed home so we could change into some "regular" clothes, and then he took me out to a burger joint. "I knew you were my daughter."

"I didn't know you had doubts."

He laughed, "I didn't mean like that, but I thought you liked all that fancy junk."

"On occasions, but not for my birthday."

"You are the most abnormal child I have ever met."

"Thanks Dad." I said sarcastically.

**September 2nd, 2012 – 11:10 AM**

I was alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express; my eyes were staring out the window, watching the kids say good-bye to their parents. Daddy and I had a quick good-bye, because neither of us wanted to see the other cry.

That's what happens when you're an only child with only one parent, you get that special bond.

I was lost in thought when I heard two girls outside my compartment.

"It's practically empty!" One said, "Just go in!"

The second one sounded hesitant, "But there **is** someone in there, what if it's an older student. An older violent student."

"Then we leave."

Two sighed, "Fine…" One of them opened the door, and I looked up. Two girls stood in the doorway of my compartment, the one on the left had tan skin and wavy black hair, the one on the right had wavy blonde hair, a few shades darker than mine, and pale skin.

The blonde looked at me, "Can we sit here?"

"Go ahead." I replied, moving my frayed bag from the seat. It was frayed because it had been Daddy's when he was in school; my only hope was that it lasted through the year.

"I'm Erika." The black haired one said. "And this is Hailey."

"I'm Cayden." I replied, nodding in greeting. I identified them easily, Erika was Two, and Hailey was One.

"Are you a first year?" Hailey asked.

I nodded, "What about you two?"

"Yeah, we're first years." Erika said, "I hope something interesting happens this year, my parents said that during their years there a lot of really interesting things happened."

Hailey rolled her eyes, "It's a school. What kind of interesting things can happen at a school?"

"Your parents didn't go to Hogwarts, did they?" I asked.

She shook her head, "They went to Beauxbatons."

"Well that explains a lot." I retorted, "Hogwarts had the Chamber of Secrets open there like… 18 years ago, and people are _still_ talking about it."

"Then why haven't I heard of it?"

"You said your parents went to Beauxbatons, one of the rivals of Hogwarts. They would never talk about the interesting things that happen at Hogwarts." Erika said.

"Right…"

**September 2nd, 2012 – 4:21 PM**

We were in the antechamber by the Great Hall, prepared to be sorted. A tall blonde man, who I assumed to be Professor Zachary Wilson, explained the sorting process quickly, before leading us into the Great Hall.

Hailey's jaw dropped at the size of the Great Hall, "Whoa…"

I smirked, "Told you so."

A few minutes later, after a very weird song from the ratty old hat, the sorting began. The first person called was "Anderson, Richard" and he became a Ravenclaw.

I was mainly listening for Slytherins. The first one I heard was "Butcher, Toby" he was a taller boy with spiked brown hair. Another name that caught my attention was "Cobalt, Kevin", another Slytherin boy. This one had messy black hair.

Erika nudged me, "Reminds me of that Potter guy, only Slytherin."

"I know!" I whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Cross, Hailey!" Professor Wilson called out.

Hailey swallowed a lump in her throat, walking up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and after a few minutes of silence, the hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" She walked over to the table, sitting with the two boys.

Edwards, Abigail was made a Slytherin, and Garrett, Michael was made a Hufflepuff. The only guy who caught my eye during the long wait between Hailey and me, was of medium height, brownish-blondish hair, and he looked so out of place. His robes were sort of worn, but they didn't make him look like a "poor person."

Finally his name was called.

"Hampton, Jason." I saw him wince, "It's Jase." He said, walking up to the hat. The second it was placed on his head, it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" I smiled, Daddy was positive that Slytherin would be my house, so this meant I would probably be with him.

I froze when my name was called, "Malfoy, Cayden." I slowly walked up, trying not to trip over my robes. Professor Wilson set the hat down.

Let's just say, the reaction wasn't what I expected, '_I see potential here. Qualities of both your mother, and your father. I'm torn as of where to put you._'

"My mother?"

'_I should put you in her house just so you could know her. But I'll put you in what you know…_' "SLYTHERIN!"

I stepped down, walking over to the table, confused.

Hailey looked at me, "What's up?"

"Nothing." I replied, looking down. I clapped when two boys, twins, were made Slytherins, but for most of it I was lost.

Hailey nudged me when Erika's name was called out. "Parker, Erika!"

When the hat was placed on her head, there was the longest silence of the entire ceremony. Hailey and I had our fingers crossed, we wanted her to be in Slytherin, with us.

After what seemed like hours, our wish was granted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Erika let out a sigh of relief, coming over to us. I smiled, "What happened?"

"It went through like… all the houses… I had to beg."

Hailey smiled.

Jase looked at me, "Pretty long pause for a Malfoy." He said.

I looked up, "What?"

"My Dad told me that all Malfoys are put in Slytherin as soon as the hat hits their head. You had a pause."

I shrugged, not knowing why myself, "Don't always believe what you hear."

He went to say something, but stopped, "Whoa…"

The black-haired boy, I think his name was Kevin, looked up, "A blonde Weasley?"

My eyes shot to the front. "What name did they say?" I asked.

"Tristan Weasley." Hailey replied.

"He looks like you." Jase said.

"Impossible." I shook my head, "I'm an only child."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

"I guess hair color doesn't make a _total_ difference." Jase retorted.

"You're really judgmental aren't you?"

"Only when I first meet someone."

I blinked, "That's not a very attractive quality."

"It can be."

After Zegers, Samuel was put into Gryffindor, the headmaster stood up, giving his typical start-of-term speech.

My mind was wandering though. Why did that Weasley have blonde hair? And why did Jase say he looked like me?

**September 2nd, 2012 – 9:57 PM**

I decided that Hailey and Erika were officially my friends. Jase was pretty cool, a bit rough around the edges, but cool. Kevin was too shy and quiet to get an accurate analysis, and I hadn't really had a chance to talk to Toby.

I was talking to Hailey up in our dorm, and we were both too excited to sleep. "So, we have Charms first, with Ravenclaw." She said.

"Then Transfiguration with Hufflepuff." I replied.

"Then lunch."

"And we end with Double Potions with the Gryffindors." I said, and then added a sarcastic, "Yay."

"You get to meet your twin." She said.

"He's not my twin!" I retorted, "He's just, oddly enough, a blonde Weasley."

The thoughts came running back. Was my mother a Weasley? Did I have a brother?

**Yeah, I totally gave away who the mother was. But still, even if the reader knows, it doesn't mean that the characters know.**

**Thanks to **_starbright37, lily9306, Bre, LADY, Dani Blues,_ **and**_ meminenotyou_


End file.
